De la nature mensongère des livres
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Où Gaara esssaie de comprendre le monde et où Lee essaie de l'expliquer. léger shounen ai.


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, cette oeuvre est le fruit de l'imagination de Masashi Kishimoto, gloire à lui.

**Attention** : Vous vous en doutez me connaissant il s'agit de yaoi.

**Bla-bla** : Ma première fic LeeGaara. Je suis tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de ce couple après avoir commencé à lire "Diplomatic Relations" de Maldoror qui est vraiment une merveille. Cependant pour un premier essai, j'ai préféré traiter ce couple de manière parodique, ce qui est une solution de facilité, je le sais bien.

**Merci** : A Mokoshna pour sa bêta lecture.

**Merci aussi** : à tous ces libres débiles que j'ai lu quand j'était jeune, adolescente et blonde.

Bonne Lecture.

xxx

De la nature mensongère des livres

ou

Le péril rose.

xxx

Le paysage défilait autour d'eux à la vitesse de Chouji se jetant sur un nouveau paquet de chips. Les arbres n'étaient que des taches vertes et obscures qui se brouillaient devant leurs yeux alors qu'ils sautaient inlassablement de branches en branches. Les oiseaux étaient sûrement en train de chanter à tout va en ce petit matin de printemps où le soleil commençait à darder ses joyeux rayons, mais ils ne risquaient pas de les entendre dans le rythme haletant de leur course folle.

Lee regarda une fois de plus derrière lui mais ne vit pas l'ombre d'un poursuivant. A dire vrai, il ne vit pas l'ombre de quoi que ce soit dans ce perpétuel mouvement qui allait finir par lui donner mal au coeur. Il reporta donc son regard sur l'horizon, qui s'étalait devant lui et qui se rapprochait à chaque pas qu'il faisait comme les rêves de futur virils et fougueux se rapprochaient inexorablement d'un homme courant vers eux de toute la force de sa jeunesse.

Ses jambes continuèrent donc à avaler les kilomètres les uns après les autres avec une aisance et une énergie digne de l'élève du Fauve de Jade de Konoha. Mais son cerveau commençait à s'endormir face à la monotonie du paysage. Il était peut-être temps d'engager la conversation avec son compagnon de voyage. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage.

"Kazekage-sama, pourquoi courons-nous ?"

Le Kazekage ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner.

"Pour aller vite." laissa-t-il échapper de sa voix laconique.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

"Je veux dire qu'est-ce qui nous poursuit ?"

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils couraient sans relâche, quelle que soit la menace qui les pistait, elle devait être conséquente. Il fallait avoir beaucoup de courage pour s'attaquer au dirigeant du village caché du Sable. Lee ne savait pas qui étaient ceux qui les poursuivaient, mais il leur souhaitait bien du courage pour ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur le Kazekage. Bien sûr le fait qu'il soit le shinobi le plus fort de son village n'empêchait pas qu'on doive le protéger. C'est pourquoi une heure auparavant, quand il avait vu le shinobi du sable courir très vite au-dessus des toits de Konoha alors qu'il allait continuer son entraînement matinal, le jounin n'avait pas hésité une seconde, il avait suivi le Kazekage pour lui prêter main forte. Après tout, c'était aussi ça que signifiait la coopération entre le Sable et la Feuille.

"Rien."

Lee faillit rater la branche sur laquelle il devait sauter.

"Co... Comment ça rien ?"

Les yeux verts du Kazekage se posèrent sur le jounin de Konoha.

"Rien ne nous poursuit." expliqua-t-il sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait de bizarre ou d'incohérent dans ses paroles.

Lee reprit un rythme régulier dans ses sauts pour essayer de rester à la hauteur du dirigeant du village du Sable.

"Je pensais que quelqu'un nous poursuivait."

Aucune réponse ne vint. Ils continuaient de courir.

Les rouages du cerveau de Lee fonctionnaient à plein régime. Si ils n'étaient poursuivis ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...

"Il s'agit d'un entraînement !"

Le feu de l'effort s'alluma dans les yeux de Lee ; être capable de s'entraîner aux côtés du Kazekage de Suna était une occasion rarissime et précieuse. Il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs shinobi du monde. Il allait tirer profit de cet entraînement et si il n'y arrivait pas il ferait trois cent fois le tour de Konoha pour se punir !

"Non."

Une fois de plus, la voix calme du ninja du sable faillit lui faire rater sa branche. Mais il se reprit vaillamment.

"Kazekage-sama je..."

"Mon nom est Gaara du Désert."

"Euh... Oui, je sais..." répondit-il, confus.

On oublie rarement le nom du premier adversaire qui ait tenté de vous tuer, rajouta-t-il pour lui même. Même si bien entendu il ne s'agissait plus du tout du même homme puisqu'à présent il était devenu le berger des braves shinobi de Suna, pas qu'il soit en train de comparer les ninja du sable à des moutons, loin de lui cette idée ! Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire...

Gaara interrompit le flot de pensées.

"Mon nom. Utilise-le."

"Euh..." Il était un peu perdu avec toutes ces digressions mentales. "Oui, Gaara-san."

Il lui fallut encore quelques temps pour retrouver le fil conducteur de la conversation, remettre ses idées en place et effacer de son esprit la crosse de berger avec le joli petit noeud rose dans les mains du Kazekage entouré de moutons duveteux au milieu des collines verdoyantes de l'Arcadie.

"S'il ne s'agit pas d'un entraînement et si personne ne nous poursuit, pourquoi sommes nous en train de courir ? Excepté pour aller vite." rajouta-t-il de manière préventive.

"Pour sentir l'ivresse de la course couler dans nos veines telle une rivière de miel tandis que nous nous échappons avec béatitude vers une liberté douce comme les plumes d'un ange." débita-t-il de sa voix monocorde.

"Ah."

Maintenant au moins Lee comprenait pourquoi il courait, et c'était une belle et noble raison. Sentir le vent jouer contre votre corps dans une course endiablée était agréable.

Sauf que quelque chose clochait dans la phrase du Kazekage. A dire vrai, tout clochait dans cette phrase. C'était une belle phrase, à la syntaxe parfaite, certes, une phrase qui célébrait la joie incommensurable de courir libre comme l'oiseau qui fend l'air à la recherche de l'extase mystique avec les forces de la nature et de la jeunesse. Une phrase digne de maître Gai ce poète et théorisateur de la force de la jeunesse. Mais c'était une phrase que l'on ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans la bouche du taciturne Gaara du Désert, ancien psychopathe connu pour son goût démesuré pour le sang et les sarcophages.

Mais après tout, sans doute, Gaara avait-il lui aussi reçu le don de la poésie et été touché par les ailes transparentes des muses célestes qui faisaient vibrer son coeur au rythme harmonieux de la nature splendide qui les environnait avec l'attention d'une mère aimante envers ses petits ?

Lee faillit se cogner dans le dos de Gaara qui venait de s'arrêter en pleine course. Avec des réflexes qui démontraient son habileté de jounin, il esquiva le jeune homme et réussit à se rétablir.

"Je ne la sens pas."

Lee tourna plusieurs fois la phrase dans sa tête pour tenter d'en déchiffrer le sens, mais finit par se résigner.

"Vous ne sentez pas quoi, Gaara-san ?"

"L'ivresse de la course qui coule dans mes veines telle une rivière de miel. Tout ce que je sens ce sont les poussées d'adrénalines et l'envie étrange de manger du curry." **_(1)_**

"Oui, car le curry c'est la nourriture de la vie !"

Les yeux de Lee s'illuminèrent, à présent lui aussi avait envie d'un curry, un curry fort et pimenté qui réveillerait le tigre qui sommeillait en lui et lui ferait apprécier toutes les riches subtilités de cette vie pleine de beauté et de jeunesse.

Gaara se contenta de le regarder, avec une pointe d'étonnement dans le regard. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le fonctionnement des facultés synaptiques de ce garçon. Mais peu importait.

"Il y a une odeur de curry autour de nous. Un restaurant au nord-ouest d'ici."

Il se tourna et partit dans cette direction sans autre attente. Quelque peu décontenancé, le shinobi de la Feuille le suivit jusqu'à un petit restaurant sur le bord de la route qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

"Le restaurant du Curry de la Vie !"

Gaara se contenta de lever un de ses inexistants sourcils pour montrer son intérêt incroyablement puissant.

"Sanshou-basan !"

La vieille dame qui passait le balai sur son porche leva les yeux.

"Lee !"

Elle fut envoyée dans les airs par un jeune homme enthousiaste sous les yeux froids et impassibles d'un homme étrange avec une gourde sur le dos.

Au bout d'un long moment, il finit cependant par penser au coeur fragile et fatigué de la vieille dame et la reposa doucement à terre.

"Lee !"

"Lee-san !"

Un jeune homme et un adolescent sortirent de la boutique en souriant.

"Karashi ! Ranmaru !"

Le fougueux félin de jade se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants pour leur faire subir le même sort qu'à la vieille dame. Elle se retourna en souriant et soudain un ombre terrible et menaçante fut devant elle. Le soleil matinal éclairait sa silhouette à contre-jour faisant briller ses cheveux rouge piment.

"Quand il vous a pris dans ses bras, vous avez ressenti l'extase mystique de deux âmes enlacées dans un ciel étoilé portées par la douceur du choeur des anges ?"

"Oh ben donc..." fut tout ce que sut répondre Sanshou en regardant d'un oeil inquiet l'ami de Lee qui paraissait pour le moins étrange et particulier.

"Alors ?"

Son regard était... incompréhensible, au moins autant que ses mots.

"Non..." répondit prudemment la propriétaire du restaurant.

Gaara resta immobile, son cerveau tentant de déchiffrer la signification de cette nouvelle information.

"Kazeka... Gaara-san ! Venez manger !"

Avec son énergie toujours aussi juvénile et exaltée, Lee poussa le dirigeant suprême des armées du Sable à l'intérieur de la petite échoppe. Des tables, un comptoir séparant les clients de la cuisine, c'était tout ce que contenait le minuscule restaurant. Face à d'énormes marmites presque plus grandes que lui, un jeune garçon, à peine plus qu'un enfant s'affairait. Ses cheveux violets brillaient dans la pénombre.

"Sanshou-basan ! Deux curry de la Vie !"

Gaara vérifia soigneusement toutes les possibilités de sorties et les armes potentielles avant de s'asseoir. La routine quoi.

"Le curry de Sanshou-basan est le meilleur du monde ! C'est le curry qui rend la vie ! Sans lui je serais déjà mort plusieurs fois, vaincu par l'adversité et le sommeil funeste de la mort. Mais tel le phoenix je renaquis de mes cendres grâce au curry chaud et épicé comme la force du Véritable Amour."

"Lee ! Retire ton pied de la table !"

Un jeune homme brun aux mèches tombant comme de la soie sur son visage venait de pousser irrespectueusement son client en soupirant. Il aimait beaucoup Lee, mais parfois, juste parfois il se laissait emporter par son lyrisme et la fougue de sa jeunesse.

"Oh, désolé, Karashi !"

Lee se hâta d'obéir au brun en rougissant.

"Tu te sens comme si on pouvait faire cuire un oeuf sur tes joues ?" s'enquit son voisin, le regard toujours aussi sérieux.

"Euh... Non."

Gaara hocha la tête. La théorie qu'il avait élaborée commençait à s'effriter.

"Et deux curry de la Vie !"

Les narines du réceptacle de Shukaku furent assaillies par l'odeur violente d'épices toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Les gens de Suna mangeaient épicé, mais jamais encore il n'avait vu un plat pareil. Le curry bouillait comme le magma en fusion à l'intérieur d'une faille sismique.

"Cette odeur délicieuse !"

Lee renifla avec entrain l'odeur appétissante de ce curry qu'il aimait tellement.

"Bon appétit !" hurla-t-il avant de se jeter sur son assiette fumante.

En quelques instants, son visage devint rouge, mais il continua à manger avec la même détermination et exubérance.

"J'aime te voir manger, tu dévores la vie à pleines dents comme un papillon qui vit au maximum son dernier jour sur terre."

La cuillère de Lee s'arrêta soudain sur le chemin de sa bouche béante et ses yeux déjà naturellement arrondis formèrent un cercle encore plus parfait.

"Euh... merci."

Et préférant ne pas perdre son rythme régulier de dégustation vive et rapide, il se remit à avaler la nourriture-clef d'une jeunesse fougueuse et saine.

Gaara prit note, pas de trace d'une quelconque rougeur ou indignation sur ses joues déjà rendues cramoisies par la qualité du curry. Ses suspicions se confirmaient.

Il souleva une cuillère de l'étrange mixture qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il porta la nourriture jusqu'à sa bouche et après une légère hésitation, l'engloutit.

Il se retint de ne pas tout rendre sur la table. Temari s'était efforcée de lui enseigner les bonnes manières, il savait qu'il offenserait ses hôtes en recrachant ostensiblement leur nourriture. Fidèle aux principes énoncés par sa soeur, il se contenta de se dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et avala.

Une fois que sa trachée eut récupéré ses fonctions habituelles, il repoussa son assiette vers Lee.

"Pfash Faimsh ?"

"J'ai fini."

Le jounin accepta son assiette et se mit en devoir d'en vider avec toujours la même impétuosité le contenu.

Gaara le regarda engouffrer la mixture. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de fascinant à regarder quelqu'un manger, certes c'était le signe d'une santé solide et d'une dentition saine... Cependant c'était terriblement ennuyeux.

"Karashi, tu allumes la radio ?" demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux violets qui était en train de touiller l'une des énormes marmites de la cuisine.

Le brun alluma le vieux poste qui se mit à grésiller avant de crachouiller les premières mesures d'un morceau quelconque chanté par une midinette avec autant de talent qu'une lyre sans cordes.

"Merci pour ce délicieux repas !"

Lee était rouge et ses yeux ronds pétillaient de bonheur et de joie de vivre. Comment ne pas aimer la vie après un aussi délicieux repas ? Il se sentait à nouveau empli par l'esprit du feu qui lui courait dans les veines lui donnant une folle envie de s'entraîner maintenant, tout de suite dans l'apogée de sa jeunesse triomphante et pure !

"Merci, Sanshou-basan ! Je vais m'entraîner !"

Il laissa l'argent sur la table, un peu caché par l'assiette parce que cette adorable femme essayait toujours de l'empêcher de payer, puis il sortit dans la splendeur rutilante de ce matin de printemps digne d'une ode à la beauté de la nature fraîche et jeune.

Gaara sortit lui aussi de l'établissement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la position du soleil. Il ne devait pas être plus de onze heures. La musique continuait à écorcher leurs oreilles. Lee s'était mis à courir sur les mains tout au tour du restaurant. Ses pas étaient... bondissants, empli comme il était de la chaleur juvénile du curry.

La musique changea et quand Lee eut fini un encore un autre tour, il en était au vingtième, il trouva Gaara sur son chemin. Et il semblait ne pas vouloir en bouger.

"Euh... Gaara-san ?" demanda-t-il toujours à l'envers.

"Danse avec moi."

Le sang descendit soudain à la tête du pauvre jounin et sa vue se troubla. Il se hâta de se remettre à l'endroit.

"Dan... danser ?"

"Oui. Avec moi. Maintenant."

Gaara entreprit d'empoigner son cavalier et de mener la danse. Encore une de ces choses parfaitement inutiles que Temari avait jugées nécessaires à son éducation de chef d'état.

Malgré l'incongruité de la situation, Lee s'adapta très vite. La danse ressemblait beaucoup au taijutsu, il suffisait de répondre aux mouvements de son adversaire et d'éviter de lui marcher sur les pieds. Ensuite, à partir du moment où le Kazekage n'essayait pas de le tuer, il était plus que ravi de rester auprès d'un shinobi aussi puissant que lui, sans doute en tirerait-il beaucoup d'enseignements qu'il réutiliserait dans de nouvelles techniques.

Ils valsèrent dans le petit pré attenant au restaurant sur la musique larmoyante d'une chanteuse qui pleurait son chagrin dans l'alcool de prune et la fumée des usines du port dans un soleil couchant d'automne.

"Est-ce que la tête te tourne comme un manège enchanté qui t'emmène toujours un peu plus près des étoiles alors qu'un choeur d'ange chante pour toi la douceur d'être si bien choyé ?" demanda-t-il sans préambule juste après que Lee lui ait malencontreusement marché sur le pied pour éviter une bouse de vache.

Lee réfléchit sérieusement.

"Non, je ne pense pas. C'est assez amusant, mais la voix de cette chanteuse fait fuir les oiseaux autour de nous."

Gaara s'arrêta.

"Pour moi non plus ça ne marche pas... Je crois que je commence à comprendre..."

Lee essaya de s'éloigner de l'autre shinobi, maintenant qu'ils avaient cessé de danser, mais les bras autour de lui étaient toujours là. Il devait avouer que même sa curiosité débordante et son avidité d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques de combat commençaient à s'émousser face à la bizarrerie de la situation et l'inconfort que provoquaient ce corps pressé contre le sien.

Soudain les doigts de Gaara attrapèrent son menton et relevèrent son visage, mettant leurs yeux au même niveau.

"Est-ce que je te fais peur ?"

Sa voix était toujours aussi paisible et calme. L'instinct de survie au fin fond du corps de Lee se mit à tirer la sonnette d'alarme.

"Ou...Oui."

Il commençait à réellement avoir peur. Il savait pertinemment que Gaara l'avait sauvé face à Kimimaro et qu'il était redevenu un homme gentil et un grand dirigeant sage et plein de bonté, mais il se sentait beaucoup trop près du corps de celui qui avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance à tuer des gens et qui avait failli en finir avec sa vie lors de l'examen chuunin.

"Est-ce que ça fait naître des frissons de peur et de désir mêlés à de l'excitation qui rendent tes jambes comme du coton et te donnent envie de t'abandonner lascivement à ce doux sentiment de domination et de t'offrir comme une fleur s'ouvre sous la brise du vent printanier qui vient butiner doucement telle l'abeille mutine qui caresse de ses ailes le pistil fragile qui rougit de plaisir et de honte à la fois ?"

La tête de Gaara était légèrement penchée, comme s'il cherchait vraiment à comprendre ce que Lee pouvait ressentir.

Lee quant à lui était complètement pris de court par cette question et cessa d'avoir peur tant il essayait de démêler ce qu'on venait de lui demander.

"... non." conclut-il après avoir examiné fragment par fragment la phrase. "Décidément non. Désolé." ajouta-t-il poliment.

"Ma théorie se confirme."

Gaara était en train de réfléchir. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant relâché le jounin toujours prisonnier de ses bras. Mais Lee n'avait plus peur. A dire vrai, il était à présent curieux. Curieux de connaître le sens de toutes ces questions étranges et du comportement pour le moins dérangeant du dirigeant de Suna.

"Lee-san. Merci."

Le ninja à la coupe au bol regarda le visage impassible à la recherche d'une réponse.

"De rishmffff !"

Des lèvres chaudes venaient de se poser sur les siennes et une langue était en train de pénétrer dans sa bouche sans le moindre regard quant au fait qu'il n'était peut-être pas consentant. Il tenta de résister, mais il sentit et entendit le sable glisser hors de la gourde et se traîner à ses pieds. Il préféra cesser de résister, après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer de si atroce ?

Une main se posa sur ses fesses !

Il tenta de protester et la langue de Gaara en profita pour rentrer bien plus profondément dans sa bouche, caressant sa propre langue ce qui fit naître des frissons de plaisir dans son dos, juste au niveau de la cinquième vertèbre thoracique et lui fit pousser un minuscule gémissement.

Finalement, Gaara arrêta ce baiser et se décida à le relâcher.

"Est-ce que tu as vu des étoiles et ton souffle s'est coupé sous l'étrange douceur de feu de ce baiser passionné qui t'a emporté sur les ailes des anges au-delà du soleil pour te laisser te réchauffer à la chaleur tendre du Véritable Amour ?"

"Euh... non. Mais j'ai bien aimé quand même." ajouta-t-il pour ne pas le blesser.

Gaara le lâcha et s'assit sur l'herbe tendre et verte. Sans dire un mot.

Lee se précipita à ses côtés.

"Je ne voulais pas te vexer Gaara-sama, eux je veux dire vous vexer. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir ressenti les étoiles et de ne pas avoir vu des soleil voyager sur des plumes d'anges..."

Par tous les Hokage, il venait de créer un incident diplomatique sans précédent avec le Pays du Sable ! Qu'allait-il dire à Gai-sensei quand il devrait lui rendre compte de ce qui avait provoqué une nouvelle guerre entre la Feuille et le Sable !

Lee se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré.

"Les livres mentent."

Le jeune homme à la fougue juvénile arrêta quelques secondes ses lamentations viriles pour se tourner vers le chef suprême des armées de Suna, toujours assis à côté de lui sur l'herbe et qui venait de sortir de sa poche un petit ouvrage à la couverture rose.

Lee aurait voulu continuer à angoisser sur la guerre dramatique et infernale qui allait bientôt étendre ses horribles tentacules sur son village bien aimé à cause de son incident diplomatique, mais la curiosité fut plus forte que tout.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Gaara lui tendit le livre en question.

"L'ombre du passé. Baruko Karuta." lut-il sur la couverture où s'étalait une peinture d'une femme aux yeux papillonnants enserrée tendrement par les bras forts et musclés d'un homme viril et triomphant.

Lee leva un sourcil effrayé. Depuis quand est-ce que Gaara du Désert, ancien psychopathe et nouveau Kazekage de Suna lisait-il des romans à l'eau de rose pour grands-mères centenaires et jeunes filles prépubères ?

" Pourquoi est-ce que ce livre ment ? Un livre est fait pour donner des faits et des enseignements !"

Soudain, le jounin de Konoha eut une révélation.

"Toutes ces phrases... Elles sortaient du bouquin !"

"Des mensonges éhontés. Je n'ai ressenti ni l'ivresse de la fuite, ni celle de la danse et je n'ai pas vu une seule plume d'ange. L'auteur devrait être arrêté pour avoir écrit de pareils mensonges."

Lee s'installa auprès de Gaara.

"Mais, Gaara-san ce sont des images."

"C'est de l'écriture, pas des peintures."

Lee déglutit, ce serait plus difficile que prévu.

"Ce sont des descriptions qui améliorent la réalité."

"Un bon rapport s'en tient aux faits bruts et précis avant de tirer des hypothèses, il n'améliore pas la réalité."

Lee secoua la tête.

"Un livre n'est pas un rapport, un livre est là pour faire rêver, pour faire battre le coeur fragile et pur des jeunes filles à l'aube de leur Véritable Amour."

"Mais rien de ce qui se dit n'est vrai ! Comment comprendre ce que ressentent les autres si les livres aussi mentent ?"

Le Kazekage était vexé. La vie était tellement plus compliquée depuis qu'elle ne se résumait plus au sang et à la mort.

"Ils ne mentent pas complètement, ils exagèrent. Quand nous courions, est-ce que ce n'était pas agréable de sentir le vent contre nous ?"

"C'est une sensation... plaisante."

Lee sourit.

"Tout ce que disent les livres n'est pas faux !" conclu-t-il.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Gaara.

"C'est vrai."

Il se pencha vers le jeune homme.

"Le baiser était plus que plaisant."

Et pour la deuxième fois les lèvres du rouquin se posèrent sur celles du brun avec, et je le dis sans exagérer, la chaleur d'un soleil d'été. La cinquième vertèbre thoracique du jeune homme fut une nouvelle fois assaillie par un flot de sensations et il gémit doucement alors que quelque part, au loin, il lui sembla percevoir un chant mélodieux qui devait être issu de la radio du restaurant mais qui là s'apparentait pour lui au choeur céleste d'angelots complices.

xxx

**_(1)_** Il s'agit d'une référence aux épisodes 152 et suivants de l'anime, où Lee emmène nos héros manger du curry (entre autres choses).


End file.
